Chrono Reversia
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Starship Liberty? I'm Captain Steve Braxton of the Federation time ship Genesis. I'm from 29th century Earth, 400 years into your future." says the man. "Your vessel is responsible for a disaster in my century...a huge chronokinetic explosion that's going to destroy Earth's solarsystem. My mission is your destruction. You must not resist."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Star Trek VOY.**

* * *

 **Chrono Reversia**

 **Captain Aria Montgomery sit on the couch in her office aboard her new starship the USS Liberty.**

"Excuse me, captain...my monthly security update." says Lt Commander Alison DiLaurentis as she enter the room.

"Miss DiLaurentis, what ya got?" says Aria.

"Well, first of all, the number of security guards on the ship isn't nearly..." begins Alison when suddenly the inter-com activates.

"Red Alert. Captain Montgomery to the bridge." says Commander Emily Fields' voice over the inter-com.

"I'm on my way." says Aria as she tap her combadge.

Aria and Alison walk out onto the bridge.

Some rift in space and time can be seen on the main viewscreen.

"Em, what's goin' on?" says Aria.

"It's a time-rift, but it's got an obvious graviton-matrix. It's being artificially generated." says Emily.

Alison takes her station, check her readings and then says "The rift is moving off stability by point zero five %...something's coming through. It appears to be a small ship. Something like about 6 meters in lenght. One person aboard, he's human. He's holding position just outside the rift."

"Hail him." says Aria.

"Channel opened." says Lt Commander Hanna Marin at the operations station. "No response."

"He appear to be charging weapons." says Alison.

"Shields to maximum." says Aria.

"He use some form of subatomic distruptor." says Alison.

"Our shields are more or less crap against it. Structural integrity is failin'..." says Hanna.

"Ali, transfer all avaliable power to the deflector array. Send out a high-power quantum pulse, try to overload his weapon-system." says Emily.

"Aye, commander. Sending out quantum pulse." says Alison as she tap some controls. "Yes, it works. He's weapons are offline."

"He hail us." says Hanna.

"On screen." says Aria.

On the main viewscreen, a man appear. He's wearing what look similar to some type of Starfleet uniform.

"Starship Liberty? I'm Captain Steve Braxton of the Federation time ship Genesis. I'm from 29th century Earth, 400 years into your future." says the man. "Your vessel is responsible for a disaster in my century...a huge chronokinetic explosion that's going to destroy Earth's solarsystem. My mission is your destruction. You must not resist."

"Captain, I'm sorry. I'll need some more info. before I can..." begins Aria.

"No time. Braxton out." says Captain Braxton.

"He's re-charging his subatomic distruptor. Incoming fire." says Alison. "Our deflector won't hold much longer. Fuck!"

"Alison, pull energy to the deflector straight from the main warpcore. Set our shields to a frequency output of 497.12 and send out another quantum pulse." says Aria.

"Yay! His weapons are offline and his ship has been damaged. He's being pulled back into the rift." says Hanna.

"Helm, get us out of here. Warp 5, headin' 802 - 6." says Aria.

"I can't...we're caught in some graviton-flux. We're being pulled in too." says Ensign Ginny Rogers.

"All engines, full reverse!" says Aria.

The ship shake hard as it is pulled into the time rift.

One minute later.

"The rift is closed..." says Hanna.

"Primary systems are coming back online. Our weapons took heavy damage as well as the warp drive, but aside from that, we're fine." says Alison.

"Where are we?" says Aria.

Ginny is knocked out so Emily takes the helm.

Emily turn the main viewscreen back on and says "Home..."

Earth can be seen on the screen.

"Wow! We just cut across half the galaxy." says Emily.

"Oh my goodness. The rift must have been formed here. Hail Starfleet Command." says Aria.

"There's no response on standard channels, but I do pick up low-band EM signals from the surface." says Alison.

"Okay. Let's hear 'em." says Aria.

Alison tap some controls and a mix of many different voices are heard over the speakers.

"...won the SBs...tomorrow night on...thanks for...the first new episode of...meet me there...no, it wasn't my fault...can you?...Stop!...that's what she did and I had no idea...sure, we can be there. If you want to...Never in hell. You can't be..."

Aria hold up her hand as a way to tell Alison to turn off the speakers.

Alison turns off the speakers.

"The question isn't where we are, it's _**when**_ we are." says Aria.

"If the astrometric readings are correct...the year is 1996." says Hanna.

"Late 20th century." says Aria.

"They have satelites watching over the solar system in this century." says Emily.

"Maintain high orbit and re-configure our shields to deflect their radars." says Aria.

"I detect minor subspace signals from the surface." says Alison.

"Subspace technology shouldn't exist for at least another hundred years or so." says Hanna.

"Location?" says Aria.

"Northwestern hemisphere, North American continent, Pacific coast, the city of Los Angeles." says Alison.

"We gotta go down there. If it is Captain Braxton, he's the key to all this and as for now, he's ship is the only way for us to get home to our own century." says Aria. "Hanna, unless I'm wrong here, you're sort of an expert on 20th century America..."

"I am, captain." says Hanna.

"Perfect. What do we need to be seen as locals in this era?" says Aria.

"Simple...nice clothes, fresh car...lots of money." says Hanna.

"Alright, Hanna, Alison, you're with me. Emily...you have the bridge." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Emily.

"Okay. Let's go. Computer, late 20th century American civilian clothing." says Aria.

25 minutes later.

Aria, Alison and Hanna beam down to LA.

Aria wear tight denim dark-blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and combat boots.

Alison wear a tight tank top of red latex, black leather pants and white sneakers.

Hanna wear a pink oversized t-shirt, baggy jeans and black sneakers.

"We could have worn our Starfleet uniforms, I doubt anyone would noticed." says Alison.

"Aria, how could a ship from the 29th century land on this beach without being seen?" says Hanna.

"We've no idea what kind of technology they'll have in the future. Maybe the ship's cloaked." says Aria.

"The subspace readings come from the south, somewhere overe there." says Alison, using her tricorder.

"You follow that clue, I'll look up by the by the mall." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Alison.

Alison and Hanna head down to the beach.

"Ah, yeah! The sun feels awesome." says Hanna as she pull off her shirt and tie it around her waist, now walking around with just a pink push-up bra to cover her boobs.

"Ultraviolet radiation is at extreme levels." says Alison.

"C'mon, Ali, take your top off. Do it, girl." says Hanna.

"And risk dermal dysplasia? No way!" says Alison.

"Ali, chill. This was a sexy time and place. You get to see it first hand." says Hanna.

"Han, focus! We're not here for a vacation, we're here to find the source of the subspace signal." says Alison.

"Right." says Hanna, slightly sarcastic. She pull out her tricorder. "Hmm, the signal is weaker here, let's head up to the street."

"Okay." says Alison.

Alison and Hanna meet up with Aria.

"I think I've located the source of the subspace signal. Over there...12 meters." says Aria, as she gesture towards a man who wear a dark-blue long dirty coat and a wine-red dirty old cowboy hat. He seems to be around 75 years old and he has a big grey beard.

"So much for the time ship. That man seems to be living on the street. I guess that suitcase he has with him contain all his possesions. He appear to spend his time by putting up signs about the end of the world." says Alison.

"There's no doubt about it. The signal is comin' from him. Let's follow him and see if he can lead us to clues of where we might find the time ship." says Aria.

"Who is he?" says Hanna.

"I have no idea, but right now he's all we have." says Aria.

Aria, Alison and Hanna follow the man to the remains of an old car that stands in an alley among with other garbage.

The man suddenly turn around when he sense that Aria, Alison and Hanna are behind him.

"No! No! This is my stuff..." says the man who sound very nervous.

"We don't want your stuff, we simply wanna ask a few questions." says Aria.

"No, no more questions! Damn you, you fuckin' social-service fuckers comin' around here all the time!" says the man. "I don't need your shit, I don't need any of...Liberty?" says the man, who suddenly recognize Aria, Hanna and Alison.

Aria now notice the 29th century combadge on the man's dirty t-shirt. The badge was previously hidden by his coat.

"Captain Braxton?" says Aria.

"I told you to not resist, but you crap-heads didn't fuckin' listen to me. Liberty...fools!" says Captain Braxton in anger.

"Captain, how long have you been here in this era?" says Aria.

"Too long! 40 years too long." says Captain Braxton.

"And we just arrived today...how?" says Aria.

"With all the crap you pussy-lickers have caused there's no telling where the fuck you'd end up." says Captain Braxton. "It's all too late now. Everything's been set in motion, a damn shit of a disaster that started with the starship Liberty. The end is coming. The future's end."

"What...?" says Aria and Alison.

"The future's comin' to an end. An explosion that will destroy all of Earth's solarsystem. I detected it. At first I thought it was a warp core implosion, but then I found a burned piece of the Liberty's hull and it was confirmed, it was you." says Captain Braxton. "Too late to stop it now. It's already begun. A leads to B leads to C."

"What...?" says Aria.

"Ah, how can I make y'all undertstand...?" says Captain Braxton, then he grab an old white crayon and then walk over to the stone wall.

He write a huge A and says "A. There's an explosion in the 29th century. Pieces of the Liberty's hull are found, so I go back in time to stop you."

Then he write a B and says "B. You disable my weapon systems, makin' me crash back here, in the 20th century."

Then he write a C and says "C. Someone in this century steals my time ship and launch it, flyin' into the future. Once there, they make one fatal mistake that cause a temporal explosion, takin' us all the way back to A. There's an explosion in the 29th century. The circle of events is complete. Hold on! Yes...if somebody were to fly my ship straight to the future without properly re-calibrating the temporal matrix, that could cause the kind of explosion that I witnessed in the 29th century."

"Okay. So the Liberty doesn't cause this?" says Aria.

"No...and yes...and no. That's the paradox, my dear. A leads to..." says Captain Braxton.

"...to B leads to C, yes we heard you." says Aria.

"We should probably try to find your ship and get us all back where we belong." says Alison.

"Actually not. I'd not do that. It's too late, it's all started already. Somehow you're involved in the disaster. That's why I found your hull...after the explosion. You will be destoryed as well." says Captain Braxton.

"Then the question is, who has your time ship?" says Aria.

"Starling. Cecilia Starling...CEO, Chronowerx Industries, top model, genius, perfect woman. Ha! Not at all. When my ship crashed in Yellowstone Park, I made an emergency beam-out, but this slut, she found my ship before I did. I've been trackin' this sex-crazy lil' piece of crap ever since. She's become too powerful though. I can't defeat her." says Captain Braxton as he show Aria, Hanna and Alison a photo of a tall sexy blonde woman, wearing a white designer suit.

Suddenly an LAPD car show up and a black officer with the body of an elite-soldier step out and says "Skipper, people have seen ya put up all those signs over the city again."

"No, not me. Never." says Captain Braxton.

"Why don't ya come over here and we can talk about it, huh?" says the police officer.

"You stay the fuck where you are! Quasi-Cardassian totalitarian!" says Captain Braxton in anger.

"Relax, we just wanna talk to you about the signs." says the police officer. "Some people's been complaining."

"Tell them I'm not crazy. Tell them I'm from the future." says Captain Braxton as he turn to Aria.

Aria simply ignore him.

"They're from the future too, ya know. They arrived on a starship." says Captain Braxton, talking to the police officer and poiting towards Aria, Alison and Hanna.

Aria, Alison and Hanna shrugs and pretend to not know Captain Braxton.

"Traitors!" says Braxton in anger to Aria, Alison and Hanna and then he run away.

The police officer jump back into his car and chase after Captain Braxton.

"We'll worry about Braxton later. Right now, we gotta find Cecilia Starling." says Aria.

2 hours later, Aria, Alison and Hanna break into Cecilia Starling's office.

Alison use her tricorder to disable the security system in the room.

"Wow, looks like Miss Starling has built herself quite the corporate empire over the years." says Aria.

"Yeah, he seem to have become filthy rich and with an ego to match." says Alison.

"Let's see what she's been up to lately." says Aria as she walk over to Cecilia's computer.

Aria finds some interesting things on Starling's computer, including what seems to be a design for a launch-bay and launch plans for the time ship.

She downloads it all into her tricorder and then she, Alison and Hanna leave the building.

45 minutes later in the Griffith Observatory's lab no. A-21, a man named Caleb Rivers, detect the USS Liberty in orbit.

"No way..." says Caleb.

Caleb put up a more detailed scan on his computer and can then confirm that there really is something in orbit.

He of course has no idea what it is, but he knows that something is there.

"Way." says Caleb.

He then turn to his phone and dial a number.

"Miss Starling's office. I'm Emma Gordon, her main secretary. How may I help you?"

"This is Mr Rivers from department Alpha of the Griffith Observatory. I wanna speak to Cecilia Starling."

"Alright. Stand by. Miss Starling?"

"Emma, what am I doing?"

"You're in a meeting."

"And...?"

"I know you want to be left alone, miss, but there's a man calling on line 2...a Mr Rivers from Griffith Observatory."

"Put him through."

"Miss Starling? This is Caleb Rivers from Griffith. We met last year at the LA Science Ball and I believe you wish me to contact you at once if I ever pick up a gamma signature that match the sample profile you gave me, so I did. I am, right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The thing is in orbit, it's right above North America at this very moment."

"When did it show up?"

"If these readings are correct...around 09.00 this morning. We gotta do something. We gotta call NASA."

"Slow down a bit. That's kinda premature, don't you think? This could be an alien vessel, but it could also be a bunch of crows."

"No, Miss Starling. No crows park themselves in a high orbit around the planet."

"Alright, collect more data, keep me informed."

"Yes, Miss Starling."

Cecilia Starling ends the phone call.

"Dariah, if it's true that they are here it's only a matter of time before they find me. There's no way to tell what abilities they'll have. Bring out the weapon." says Cecilia Starling to her female bodyguard Dariah Jones.

"Yes, Miss Starling." says Dariah.

2 hours later.

"Fuck! That damn wanking loser called a friend at the Jeffersonian, called her professor at UPenn. He's bad news. Dariah, go to Griffith, collect all the data and get rid of him...and, remember, don't let anyone stand in our way." says Cecilia.

"Yes, Miss Starling." says Dariah.

At the same time, Caleb sends a standard SETI greeting to the USS Liberty.

On the bridge of the Liberty.

"Emily...we're getting a message from the surface." says Lieutenant Bella Michaels.

"On screen." says Emily.

The SETI greeting appear on the screen.

"Should I respond, commander?" says Lieutenant Michaels.

"No, absolutely not." says Emily. "Bridge to away team. Captain, we just recieved a signal from the surface. It seems to be a standard greeting for extraterrestrials."

"We've been detected...?" says Aria.

"Yeah, seems like it." says Emily. "The signal was sent from an observatory about 2.4 miles from your location."

"Okay. Well, then beam Alison and Hanna to those coordinates." says Aria.

"We can't, captain. The main pattern buffer just chrashed." says Emily.

"I see. Transmit those coordinates to Alison's tricorder. She and Hanna will have to get there using more traditional methods. Aria out." says Aria.

"Captain, no one walks in LA and they don't have much for a public transport system. We're gonna need a car." says Hanna.

Do what ya gotta do. Get goin' you two." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Alison.

55 minutes later, Alison and Hanna step out of a car right outside Griffith Observatory.

"Miss Marin, you could have found a less obvious parking spot. This is after all technically a stolen car." says Alison. "And ethically this is more or less a crime."

"We're simply borrowing a car. How's that ethically wrong?" says Hanna.

"I was talking about the ethics of time-travel." says Alison in a hard mature tone.

"Somehow I don't think parking a car in a public place is gonna change the course of history." says Hanna.

"Okay...let's go then." says Alison.

Alison and Hanna enter Griffith Observatory and soon find the location that the message was sent from...a lab in hallway 5.

Alison use her tricorder to unlock the door.

They enter.

Hanna take a seat in front of the main computer in the room.

"Hmmm, this orbital analysis match the Liberty's position." says Hanna.

"They appear to track the warp signature from our engines." says Alison as she scan the computer with her tricorder.

"No one in this century should know what warp signatures are..." says Hanna.

"That is true, but still they have clearly re-configured their radar-systems to scan for 'em." says Alison.

"How?" says Hanna.

"I don't know, but we have to make sure that..." begins Alison.

"Staff only...sign on the door." says Caleb as he enter the room.

"Uh..sorry..." says Hanna, taken by surprise to see a man who look like her boyfriend.

"This lab is off limits to the public." says Caleb.

"Sorry. We were on the tour and got lost." says Alison.

"Alright, just go down the hall, turn right at the fountain and walk on straight past the soda machine." says Caleb.

"Thanks. This lab's kinda groovy." says Hanna.

"Groovy..." mumbles Caleb.

"What ya do here?" says Hanna.

"We scan the sky for signs of extraterrestrial life." says Caleb.

"That's cool." says Hanna.

"Uh...thanks." says Caleb.

"Your thing looks kinda off..." says Hanna with a tiny smile.

"What...?" says Caleb.

"This is an orbital scan, right?" says Hanna.

"That's exactly what it is." says Caleb.

"You might get higher resulotion if you reset your amplitude parameters." says Hanna.

"You're probably right." says Caleb.

"Or you might try using a theta-band filter." says Hanna.

"Let me tell you that you know a hell lot for a chick you get lost on the tour." says Caleb.

"I'm a major in astrophysics." says Hanna.

"Really? From where?" says Caleb.

"Starfleet Academy." says Hanna.

"Never heard of it." says Caleb.

"Overseas school." says Hanna.

"Hanna, we should go now. Our 'friends' are waiting for us." says Alison.

"Right. Have a good day." says Hanna.

Hanna and Alison are about to leave the room.

"Hey!" says Caleb. "I do the planetarium show on Thursday night. You girls should come, bring your friends."

"Thanks, but...I think we're kinda busy on Thursday." says Hanna.

Hanna and Alison leave the room.

"I downloaded all his data into my tricorder and distrupted his hard-drive." says Alison.

"I hope he won't get into any trouble." says Hanna.

"It will simply look like a computer malfunction." says Alison.

"Sort of too bad. He was about to make one of the greatest discoveries in human history. Could have changed his career." says Hanna.

"And ended ours." says Alison. "Hanna, what does the word 'groovy' mean?"

"It's an ancient word. Similar to 'funky' or 'cool' and things like that." says Hanna.

"Oh, I see." says Alison. "Did you notice by the way who that man looked like?"

"Yeah, he looked like Caleb." says Hanna. "Really scary how much he looked like Caleb. Almost as if they were twin bros."

"I know. Maybe they're related." says Alison.

"Maybe." says Hanna. "I should try to find out."

"Hey! Stop it, girls." says Caleb as he run out from the observatory.

"Oooppps! Red Alert." says Hanna.

Hanna and Alison starts to run towards their car.

"What the hell did you do to my computer? The hard-drive's fucked up." says Caleb in slight anger.

Hanna sees a woman with a weapon, hiding behind a statue.

The woman aim towards them.

"Get down!" screams Hanna.

The woman fire her weapon and it turns out to be a phaser. One from the 29th century to be exact.

The phaser beam completely vaporise the car.

Alison pull out her phaser and fire.

The beam knock the phaser from the enemy woman's hand.

"You've got a car?" says Alison.

"Yeah, over there." says Caleb.

"We need to use it." says Alison.

The enemy woman, who turns out to be Dariah, run over to her phaser, but it's too late. Hanna, Caleb and Alison jump into Caleb's white van and drive away.

"Fuck!" says Dariah in anger.

2 hours later.

Hanna, Alison and Caleb are in Caleb's car, driving along a street in LA. Hanna's at the wheel.

"Our com-devices were disabled by the energy-weapon, we can't contact our 'friends'..." says Alison.

"Who are you two? What's that thing in orbit? Why did that chick try to kill us? Explain." says Caleb.

"We're secret agents. The woman who attacked us is a Russian spy. She's working for the KGB." says Hanna.

"Our conflict with the Russians is over, the KGB doesn't even exist anymore." says Caleb.

"That's what they want you to think." says Hanna.

"Alright, let's say I believe you, then what is that thing in orbit...?" says Caleb.

"It's a Russian spy satellite." says Hanna.

"What about you weapons, what are they?" says Caleb.

"I'm sorry. That information is classified." says Alison.

"By the way...what's your name?" says Hanna.

"Caleb. Caleb Rivers." says Caleb.

"Oh...okay..." says Hanna. She can't believe it. He looks like her boyfriend and has the same name.

"Han, we've told him enough, for now." says Alison. "Still we need to find a way to contact our...'friends'..."

"Oh my gosh! What to do?" says Hanna.

"I'll tell you ladies what to do. Take left at the next traffic light and right at the taco shack 'cause you're gonna drive me home. And you're not keepin' the van." says Caleb.

"C'mon, we saved your life, isn't it clear we're on your side? Trust us. It's that or taking your chances with the slut who was trying to vaporise us." says Hanna.

"Fine!" says Caleb in slight anger.

"We are not your enemies and I can explain everything. Just not right now, okay?" says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

At the same time on the bridge of the Liberty.

"Emily...the transporters are back to full power." says Crewman Jennie Blue.

"Alright. Emily to Aria." says Emily as she tap her combadge.

"Go ahead, Em." says Aria's voice over the com-system.

"We have maximum transporter capability again." says Emily.

"Perfect. Stand by to beam me and Han and Ali back up on my order." says Aria.

"Aye, captain. Emily out." says Emily as she end the com-call.

Aria sit down on a park bench, then she tap her combadge and says "Aria to Alison, what's your status?"

No one responds.

"Aria to Hanna, please respond." says Aria as she tap her combadge again.

No one responds.

"Aria to Emily. I'm unable to contact Ali and Hanna." says Aria as she tap her combadge.

"I don't know why. I'll try to find out what's going on." says Emily's voice over the com-system.

"Okay. Let me know once you have anything." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Emily.

"Perfect. Aria, out." says Aria, ending the com-call.

On the USS Liberty's bridge, Emily takes a seat in the captain's chair.

"Emily to Alison, can you hear me?" says Emily.

"Alison's combadge appear to be damaged and so does Hanna's." says Ensign Meg Roberts.

"Can you give me their location?" says Emily.

"They seem to be in a car in downtown LA." says Ensign Roberts.

"Beam them straight to the bridge." says Emily.

"Yes, Emily. Transport in progress." says Ensign Roberts.

Alison and Hanna appear on the bridge.

"Welcome back aboard, ladies." says Emily.

"Thanks, commander." says Alison.

"Aria to Emily." says Aria's voice over the com-system.

"Em here." says Emily as she tap her combadge.

"Beam me up." says Aria.

"Stand by. Ensign, beam Captain Montgomery to the bridge now." says Emily.

"Aye, commander." says Ensign Roberts.

Aria appear on the bridge.

"Alison, status?" says Aria.

"Hanna and I found the man who sent the message. He knows the Liberty's location, but not who we are and what's up here." says Alison. "We were in a car with him when Em beamed us back here."

"I undertstand. We need to take back the time ship. It's stored in a protected chamber on the top floor of the Chronowerx building." says Aria.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Ali, see if you can disable the forcefield around that time ship. Hanna, prepare to lock transporters on the time ship and beam it to cargo bay 3." says Aria.

"The forcefield is down, Aria." says Alison.

"Hanna, beam the ship to cargo bay 3, now!" says Aria.

"Transport in progress. I don't know how, but Starling's using our transporter-beam as a down-link...she's breaking into our main computer." says Hanna.

"Block the bitch out." says Aria.

"I'm trying to, but every time I try to she comes up with a new command override." says Hanna.

"Cecilia Starling's using 29th century technology against us, we migt not be able to keep up." says Aria. "End transport."

"Ending transport. The ship is still down there and the down-link is broken, but the bitch got at least 25 % of our main computer files." says Alison.

"Captain Aria Montgomery? Cecilia Starling here." says Cecilia's voice over the com-system.

"Aria here." says Aria.

"Interesting...USS Liberty, Nashville-class. Much bigger than I ever expected...and much less advanced. It says here that your ship was comissioned in the year 2436..." says Cecilia. "You're from the 25th century? All this time I though you were from the 29th. Seems like I have the nice cards on hand, baby. Oh, this is sweet."

"Cut her off, now!" says Aria.

Hanna shuts down the com-call.

"Sickbay to bridge. Captain, we can't find the EMH." says Nurse Fleur DeAvante over the inter-com.

"Is the program offline?" says Aria.

"No, the program's gone." says Nurse DeAvante.


	2. Chapter 2

The EMH appear in Cecilia's office.

"Where the hell am I...?" says the EMH.

"On Earth. I'm Lady Starling and let me welcome you to the 20th century." says Cecilia.

"Return me to the ship!" says the EMH in anger.

"I can't do that, you're needed here." says Cecilia.

"I refuse to help you." says the EMH.

"You'll do as I say or I delete your program." says Cecilia.

"Okay. I will do what you want." says the EMH.

Aboard the USS Liberty.

"We might be able to get a better lock on the time ship if we go into a lower orbit." says Emily.

"It's worth an attempt. Helm, take us down." says Aria.

"Aye, captain. " says Ensign Rogers.

The ship goes into a slight dive.

"Hanna, transfer back-up power to the main transport buffer and stand by to lock onto the time ship and beam it to cargo bay 3." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Hanna.

"Emily, disable the forcefield around the time ship again." says Aria.

"I'll try." says Emily.

"We're much lower down now, captain." says Ensign Rogers.

"Em, is the forcefield down...?" says Aria.

"Forcefield coming down...now!" says Emily.

"Hanna, beam up the time ship." says Aria.

"Beaming..." says Hanna. "It doesn't work. Starling's using some sort of anti-transport device."

"Damn it. Re-configure the targeting-scanners." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Hanna.

"The ship is being launched..." says Emily.

"One person aboard...it's Starling." says Alison. "She's setting a course towards the 29th century."

"Stop her! Commander DiLuarentis, quantum torpedoes." says Aria.

"Aye, captain. Torpedoes away." says Alison.

3 quantum torpedoes strike the time ship just as it's about to enter a rift in time.

Another rift in time suddenly form at the same place and...the time ship come out from it.

"The time ship's hailing us...it's Braxton." says Hanna.

"On screen." says Aria.

Captain Baxton appear on the screen and says "I'm Captain Braxton from the 29th century. The Temporal Integrity Commission detected your presence in orbit around Earth in this era. I was sent to bring you all back to your proper time and place."

"Can you take us into the 25th century where we're supposed to be, but let us remain here, in the Alpha Quadrant?" says Aria.

"No, unfortunately I'm not allowed to do that. Things have to be the way they were." says Captain Braxton.

"I understand." says Aria.

"Follow me." says Braxton.

"Miss Rogers, set a course...for home." says Aria.

"Aye, captain." says Ensign Rogers.

The USS Liberty follow the time ship into the rift to the 25th century.

 **The End.**


End file.
